Potion Pirates
A shipment of healing potions intended for Cognitus University has been hijacked by the pirate Cult of Many Lashings. The Hall of Valiants has a contract out for 10000 gp to any adventurer party that can find the shipment, minus the cost of any damaged or lost potions. The shipment starts with 50 potions worth 120 gp and 13 Greater Healing potions worth 300 gp each. Phase 1 - Beachead The island where the Cult of Many Lashings has been known to be operating out of is a 10 miles north along the coast from Oaktown. The island appears small but lush. The western side of the island rises up quickly, forming a rocking cliff face. One precipice of rock juts out further than the rest, and on the eastern side a sandy beach is lapped at lazily by the ocean. 2 large copses of trees along the beach, a rough sand path splitting the ground between them. A perception check DC 15 will reveal two humanoid figures hiding in the tree-line, and a DC 10 perception check will reveal a fish-like humanoid swimming lazily through the water near the beach. These creatures will attack if possible, defending the island. '''Encounter: '''2x Scouts, 1x Sea Spawn with Tentacles Phase 2 - Hostages Not long along the path through the small jungle there is a set of rough stone steps carved into the 30 foot cliff face going upward. Climbing them leads to a small pavilion, ringed with trees, with worn and broken cobblestones and 4 sea-worn pillars ringing it. The pavilion is 40 feet across, and has but a single Scout guarding it. On the far side of the pavilion the trees open upon another path, which winds its way slowly to the left. Tied to each of the pillars are 4 people, 3 males and 1 female, each bloody from a series of cuts along their skin, their clothes ripped where whoever administered them violently gained access to flesh. The prisoners are: Harold, Sam, Evans, and Niala (F), they were formerly crew of the ship carrying the potions and have been imprisoned here for 2 weeks as the Priest of the Kraken has been cutting them with his ritual dagger and collecting their blood into a large cast iron pot with a design featuring tentacles reaching toward the lip of the pot. The hostages, if freed, insist on returning to Oaktown immediately, they very badly don't want to be on this island any more, but may be convinced to go back to the boat themselves by the party. Phase 3 - The Ritual Following the final path, the party comes upon the cliff precipice where the Crushing Wave Priest, guarded by two Thugs, is preparing the Ritual of Summoning to bring the Kraken into the world from the Plane of Water. The precipice is mostly open to the sea, it's a 30 foot drop to the rocks below. The Priest is looming over the cast iron bowl described previously, a healing potion in each hand which he is slowly pouring into the pot. Standing near the cliff edges, watching this, are 6 cultists. To the right hand side stands two large wooden crates, with straw bunched around their base and overflowing the tops. These are the potion crates. To the left sits a wooden chest, locked (DC 12). In a few moments the Priest will finish chanting, the water below will begin to bubble furiously, and huge tentacles will whip out beginning to grab the cultists, and the players after. The Kraken may be banished back to the Plane of Water either by destroying the cauldron (AC 18, 30 HP) or throwing the Priest, or his body, into the sea which will appease the Kraken. If neither of these are accomplished, the Kraken will continue to exist in the ocean until dealt with. Loot Unfortunately, the cultists have used a number of the potions in the crates. Each scout had a Healing Potion on them, (3) as did each Cultist (6) and the Crushing Wave Priest was pouring out 2, with another 2 on his person, and the Thugs each had a potion. This leaves 35 in the crates. In addition the Priest has 1 Greater Healing potion, and 1 has been poured into the cauldron, so that leaves 11 Greater Healing potions in the crates. The chest to the left side of the ritual precipice contains a set of Mithral Scale Mail Armor, Flamethrower Staff, and a Ring of Kinetic Storing. In addition, the Kraken Priest has on him the Ritual Dagger of the Kraken, 84 gp 16 sp and 34 cp. The priest also possesses 2 spell scrolls: Augury and Enthrall. In total the party bargained for 12,000 gp, they lost 3,600 gp worth of Greater Healing potions and retrieved the crate worth 35 healing potions, meaning they take a penalty of 15 healing potions if they don't turn in the ones they found at the end of the first encounter, making a final bounty of 6600 gp.